Magic is real, thus, Mage exists
by Sunakan Sanahea
Summary: In the begening Gaia(She) conceived Uranos. Uranos and Kronos are the same. Rhea(She) prevented Kronos from killing Zeus. Kronos is killed by his sons and daughters. / In the begening God created the heaven and the earth. God created angels. The serpent convinced Eve to take the Apple to know good and evil. / Mythology is truth mingled with falsehood. [Assassin's Creed Type Moon]


**Disclaimer: I neither own the rights of Assassin's Creed nor Type-Moon.**

* * *

Hello, gentlemen. I'm Geronimo, and I sort of crossed over the world just now. Here is in a deep forest, there is no one around.

Well, I'm not sure. It is a mishap during experimentation with The Scond Magic that throw me into this, one of parallel worlds: At least, that is what Kischur said right after I got over the shock of Counter Force.

I don't know why he looked older than before either when he became a dead apostle though. How long was I in the shock? I'm certain it's not that long, since I look like the thirties yet, unless my life span became longer by accidental soul sucking, again.

According to him, experimentation was successful and he achieved the Second Magic. So why did he 'go Dead Apostle' if he got it?

"I picked a fight with the Crimson Moon. He caught me napping at the last moment, I was bitten." says Kischur.

"Was(What)?!" I gape, "Come again, you did what?"

"Well," he clears his throat, "you took the Counter Force instead of me to let me achieve the Second, so I thought it disposed of you. As you know, when we tried to reach out to the Root, the Schweinorgs was designed to be in a critical situation, that I neither could handle nor had motive to do. I dissolved the family with some plan for the future."

"Blödsinn(Nonsense)," I mutter under the breath with mischief, "I provided for all Napoleone Schiß(shit) before the experimentation, even you would be able to prevent Schweinorgs from running away without much effort, du nachlässig Mannsbild(you lazy jerk)!"

"You are der prima Ränkeschmied(the prime schemer), not good, innocent me," he dead panned, "How would I even be able to manage the Magi's den without you to ditch fancy wiles?" and then mocks a sob, though there is an amused look on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Had you ever have any innocence?" I pretend to want an answer dearly, and make a face, "But, seriously, what do you have in your chaotically ordered mind? I don't believe you dissolved the family and fight with Ultimate One of the Moon just because you are in moody laziness."

"I did organize an association of magi called Clock Tower in Britain using resource from the dissolution and reputation of killing the Crimson Moon."

"So you killed him." nodding I blurt out in awe and, after a moment, realize something is off, "And you speak things like it's in distant past."

"Actually, it is." he speaks in a solemn voice, "I didn't know you are alive for a few centuries until I found 'you' in the outer realm of worlds - or simply the gap."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here and now, and not even slightly get old."

"First of all, for the Second Magic, time among separate dimensions is not matter. And 'You' are scattered over here and there, a 'You' for each worlds, as a result of taking Counter Force, I think. The one that helped me get the Second is exception being anchored in the gap, playing a role as the source of every element of yours," he laughs bitterly, "Of all my magic, could I not dis-anchore 'You,' merely followed one of the most distinct link and found 'you.'"

I'm lost for words. So what, here I am some kind of duplication of true one, like a Ghost Liner from the Throne? Not likely. It is the Third Magic.

"I'm about to see what you think," he clasps his hands behind his back, "but, no, it's not the Third. You're more material than a Ghost Liner, even more than a Survant. Truth be told, I had no idea what happen to you."

I rais my eyebrows.

"...'had?'"

"Why, I have done my homework." grining slyly, he comes up to me and grabs my shoulder, "I know what must be done now, but you need to trust me."

With unease creeping in me, I nod.

And he bites me.

Sackerlot!

**0o0o0o0o0**

_**[Syncronization Rate : 10%]**_

I was born in Milano, Italy, June 1733. When I was four, my parents decided to make the move to somewhere northern Europe to avoid the war.

Looking back on it now, it was not a war that we run away from. I was too young to know of their oddity that mother had a good command of Deutsch and father did of Russian. I found out, when I was around forty, that mother was from Pappenheim and father was from Makiri, both of them were born out of wedlock. What an odd union.

We settled down in Schwarzwald, they began to teach me some stuffs for about ten years. Mother taught me Deutsch, runes, astrology, self-hypnosis and concentration. Father did hunting, forging, carving and ways to fight. (He didn't teach me Russian because he hates everything related to the Makiri.) Everything they taught me was related to Magecraft. It was for me to protect myself, just in case.

.  
.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 17%]**_

One day, I met Kischur, an heir of the Schweinorgs, companion of childhood and my meister. Gazing stars at midnight, I found him in the valley near my home.

He looked being at a loss, he got lost for real. He was quite surprised at me knowing not him despite living in his (father's) dominion.

I took him over to my place with curiosity, we talked about each other's lifestyles on the way. I thought it was enjoyable, even if he was five years old and I fifteen.

Maybe it was because both of us were solitary children and learned the Magecraft, while our characters were opposite to each other. I was a big, tall, active, interfering and cheerful youth. On the other hand, he was a small, short, stern, modest and cynical child. Opposite poles attract each other, maybe.

Mother and father didn't like him though. When they saw him, they were aghast at him and, much to my surprise, he laughed at them mocking the tagger surprising his quarry. While I was puzzled, he promised to keep hiding us from his family, the Schweinorgs, on condition that I swear allegiance to him.

Knowing uneasiness among them, I just swore allegiance to him, much to the dismay of my parents.

I think it was such a wise decision to make, since he was the most wonderful master to serve compared to other Magi. It could be worse because I have the capacity to manipulate two unique elements; Aether and Hollow. I knew it, what, after a week from the day? Yes, it exactly was a week before he determined my element along with origin that was Realization(實現).

It was me, my talent, why my family had have to run away from Milano. It was too outstanding for a mundane boy to have living in plain sight, thus, a rogue magus from Beauharnais family had found out about it. Had we not run, he would take me to somewhere only Gott knows.

It would be the analogous in the near future if Kischur didn't take me under his wing. Guntram Schweinorg, Kischur's father and the head of Schweinorgs, knew about me from the first time. He just wanted me to turn myself into Schweinorg's and waited.

If I did not swear to serve Kischur, he'd rather kill my family save me, put the blame on Beauharnais' magus and gained loyalty by helping vengeance. Needless to say, the Schweinorgs would take the advanced necromancy from the ruin of the Beauharnaises.(That is what Kischur told me, Guntram confirmed it at his will.)

.  
.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 23%]**_

For fifteen years, I travelled around the world along with Kischur as a guard to get raw materials for his magecraft.

Notwithstanding his age, Kischur was a man of the world, so that he taught me human nature, the way to deal with it, wariness, rhetoric, politics and so on. I helped him with physical training, dealings and ventilation in return.

We began to resemble each other, and, before one knows what happened, we had almost switched personality. I became a more careful, grim, cunning, detached guard, while he became a joking, cheerful, positive meister.

We had to do many sorts of tasks to get materials besides case at the Vatican : We swept pseudo-religion in Arad, burned some Cockatrice's den in Geneve, stole Hope Diamond from sleeping Louis XV, hunted some Daed Apostles down in Qing, exorcised a disgraced avatar of Balor out of the world at Edinburgh, crossed the Atlantic to get Wendigo's frozen heart and so on.

Speaking of the Vatican, Papa Benedetto XIV should not be pleased when he found out that Shroud of Christ had been substituted secretly with a fake which I made. Because of Habsburgerreich invading Italy, he and Holy church were too busy to be aware of that I sneaked in and stole out.

Meister once mentioned that I have potential to be great schemer. I think he was right, because I took pleasure in scheming. I was not sorry to be good at Command spell to get some help from a certain general of Habsburgerreich.

During the journey collecting materials for experiments, Prelati's Spellbook was one of them. I found the tattered book which was seemed to be alive at black market in France. It was so sickening, disgusting but ingenious that I read it all. One thing was sure : Bluebeard had been in great grief to the last.

I gave it Kischur, but he refused to read, touch even. When I told him that I read every word in it, complaining that it would not bite him, he gaped at me with an outrageous look.

"Sorry, ein Freund von mir, unlike you, I'm not immune to Mental Pollution Curse."

"What is Mental Pollution?"

"...Pfui Teufel."

I was lucky not to be polluted because of concentration lesson, although I forced to memorize all contents in it. Danke, Mütterchen.

We spent three years returning to Schwarzwald, paying special attention to rumor of war. The recent actions of the mundane armies were disquieting. We hurried on our way.

.  
.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 38%]**_

When I return home, home was not home but debris. Beauharnais' rogue magus who had chased after my family for three decades sneak attacked the house a few hours before. All I could find out in the rubble of collapsed home was my parents who were flayed alive, dying of Cursed Tattoo.

An unborn baby, my soon-to-be little sister, was torn off from mother's belly and already dead. My deranged mother was cuddling her body and singing lullaby. And father... he just stared at me, shedding tears of blood with rage and begging vengeance in silence.

I gave them painless death. It was 1756, when Siebenjähriger Krieg begin.

Beauharnais made sure I was learned that what he want was taking my body to transfer his soul, desiring to get youth and Hollow element. He left a note on skin of parents. He also blamed for me not to stay still so he can get what he want.

It was provocation, I knew, but I couldn't overlook it. Kischur tried and calmed me down reason with me: Beauharnais was greatest necromancer of this century. He took the advantage of time, war itself should be my disadvantage as there must be lots of the dead which would be used as necromancy instrument.

Kischur also argued that Hollow is highly effective against spiritual beings, but not so potent against those is not made of Ether. It was a valid point, and it was why I should rather dedicate myself to train body than magecraft. No doubt he presumed the necromancer would use a bunch of army of the dead.

I thought so, too. However, I didn't listen to him because I was too furious. Besides I already had an idea of use of Aether: Shadow usually refers to gateway to another world, one's other self, spirit or soul; Hollow have influence on sprits; Aether is what allows shapeless thing, such as shadow, to take a material form.

I presumed that, therefore, materialization of shadow was possible, and it was. It later transpired that I happened to make a Conceptual Weapons, like as Black key, of shadow .

In the mess of war, I hunt that hundesohn down. He knew I had Hollow, while he didn't know I too had Aether. It was his demise.

With my magecraft, I was the natural enemy of necromancer. I could easily dispose of specters and curses with Hollow magecraft, slaughtering animated corpses with the shadow materialized by Aether magecraft. Had I not have and use Aether I would be overwhelmed by corpse-wave and lose.

Eventually I won and killed the enemy, skinning him alive as he did to my parents.

The problem was that he triggered self-destruct spell which would sacrifice hundreds of human souls wandering the world. He didn't even let go of the dead. I was able to stop it, however, I sucked his soul by mistake and went crazy.

To tell the truth, I didn't remember the incident. My self-hypnosis and concentration cut the stream of consciousness out in accordance with defense mechanism, so I could preserve personality of mine. Kischur said that I had completely lost my mind, so he had to stop whole soul sucking spree that aimed at the Beauharnaises who had ruled necromancy out five decades ago and woke my-sane-self up.

Even though I couldn't remember it, I was overcome with shame whenever words about it came across my mind. The fact that this horror increased my life span, making me younger, wasn't helping at all. It actually made things worse.

Thanks to Kischur, Beauharnais family had a few survivors who can not perform the magecraft. Waiting for an opportunity to rise again in France, they swore vengeance on their family's killer; me, the Schweinorgs and everything related to magecraft.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Now, watching it with my eyes in the third person... Indeed, I lost my mind, even an infant was not spared. It's just... wow, for a whole year in madness... Was this really me?

Mix of necromancy and my magecraft... And demonology?! Where did it come from? ...right, gottverlassen Prelati's Spellbook...

Okay, enough of self-hate. If I were supposed to count the cost, so be it. I will not wail, howl repent, or dig a hole that is deep and dump enough to grow mushrooms, to hide in.

I will rather fight to the last as the enemy of someones than be forgiven just because of some hackneyed saying about revenge. They deserve satisfaction of which get revenge, while I deserve to do what I think is right. Nothing is true, only vengeance and resistance against it is true. Everything is a matter of emotion, of humanity, after all.

Greater good? That's the load of bullshit, you know.

To resume our story, what the Kot is this? It is my memory but also not mine. One's memory can't be displayed in the third person. Memory means the first person itself, thus, here memory in the third person means to be impossible. And last thing I remember is...

"Kischur! What the hell are you doing to me? It's meaningless, I already know the rest!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

_**[Syncronization Rate : 63%]**_

March 2 1761, Guntram passing away hand over the duty as a leader to Kischur, it was before I returned together with Kischur. Shortly after reading his will, Kischur got me the name of Schweinorg and nominate me the vice-head of family. Whole family members, except him, exploded into nonplus and confusion.

He told that was because he wanted to focus on the achievement of Second Magic. He wouldn't be able to do it unless he entrust the task of conducting the family someone else he trusted. Therefore he renamed me as Geronimo Ame Schweinorg to give me proper authority over other Schweinorgs.

I thought ─and think─ he just didn't want to deal with politics, there was a war anyway. I gladly took the burden because it was my mess to deal, I owed him a great deal of my life as well. Guntram had been about to kill me when I had been possessed, for I could have compromised mystery, and, moreover, put the family to diplomatic pressure. He had ordered Kischur to dispose of me, only he had disobeyed an order, instead, he had woken me up.

To came up to his expectations, I did my best and had fun with scheming underground operations. Administration was needed a great deal of effort to adapt, I managed to keep up with economic trend, somehow.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 68%]**_

I purged traitors, annexed smaller family of magi and exterminated some of them. They had something up their sleeve, the same thing I did to them. It was easy for me to expose a conspiracy that sought the Schweinorgs, thanks to masses of familiars of mine.

I had gained control over my subconsciousness since I broke out of possession, it enabled me to exercise Multi-shared Perception along with Impulse of Unconsciousness, with some training. So long as conspirators step on the surface of earth unprotected, there was no way to be out of the monitor system of familiars.

Once I had to interfere in one or two warfare to prevent the Einzberns from getting drawn into Siebenjähriger Krieg for mystery's sake. They were supplying a bunch of homunculuses to each side for research, I had to get rid of it all on the quiet.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 79%]**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Even now, I wonder what was wrong with Jubstacheit. I know he want to get the Third Magic, but was it worth taking a risk of doom? I guarantee that someday he will sacrifice many of his kin just because he want to get so-called Heaven's Feel.

"You are right with that. He did." says muffled voice from nowhere.

Really, Meister Kischur has no intention to let me out of this any time soon.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_**[Syncronization Rate : 86%]**_

I didn't do only tasks for the Schweinorgs also magecraft research. I studied my magecraft more, along with anatomy and necromancy of Beauharnais to know what human body look like and how it works.

In the body, it is full of shadow, that I can manipulate.

To get to the point, I acquired how to store things in the shadow and ways to mess internal organs up.

As previously stated, shadow usually refer to gateway to another world and spirit. I used Hollow to connect several mystic lines with shadow and succeeded in making imaginary space. Connecting lines was foremost and most difficult work. However, it was easier than I thought because, since I already mastered the skill in materializing shadow, I had only to fix it in the manner of Bounded Field to build the imaginary storage.

I also developed new capacity for surgeries, it can save a life from every type of mortal wound except brain damage. Ways to mess internal organs up was gained in the bargain.

You see, I pursued practical interest. Other Schweinorgs was not pleased with it for a variety of reasons such as decency as a vice-head of magi, dignity as a magus, gentility, blah blah blah... I didn't care, I was a magic user and warrior rather than a magus and noble.

.  
.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 93%]**_

August 15 1769, stargazing I concluded that House of Schweinorg would be no more within a century. Star that signified Kischur was staring the flare in the face, the flare meant to be flared by consuming another star that signified me, sweeping through other stars around. Stars that manage to survive would not able to overcome a new star's bright light from south-west, for stars that signified Beauharnaises was besieging them already.

I told Kischur what I foretell, he decided to keep it secret. He was on the verge of achieving the Second and thought the flare of his star signified Counter Force, that would arise because he succeed in achievement, sweeping other Schweinorgs.

I volunteered to help him, he didn't bother to tell me what he want me to do. We knew what one another want to do and what have to be done, it was not needed any explanation. It was true that we'd better trust only each other with a problem of the greatest importance. A family by name was not helping ever.

Don't assume he was welcomed by all member of the family when he was born. Where was his mother? Why did he have to go out to get materials at the age of five? How could he know about things he taught me in practical way as if he went though it already? Why should he take me to his journey instead of a member of his family or servant? How was it ever possible for mere one necromancer to trespass on the dominion with Bounded Field, killing my parents, unbeknown to anyone?

Guntram had been an impotent leader like that. If meister had not been a genius..., well, you can know the rest.

I helped Kischur and his research. And also I found out him whose star was the one from south-west, his name was Napoleone Buonaparte. Of course, I let him alone, because I loved the bitch whose name is karma. I pray for him, for the Beauharnaises, that they would get what they want. I made sure they would know Schweinorgs' whereabout. It seemed that, since meister dissolved the family, was futile.

After two weeks, Kischur decided it's time to start experiment for the Second Magic.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ah, finally it reaches this point. I wonder if this thing ─whatever kind of magecraft it is─ could show the Counter Force.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 98%]**_

As I foretold, I took the Counter Force for meister...

_**[Sy?c%ozation Rate : 99%]**_

And there was something red... a girl? No, not girl. Somethin_g ro__**u%$*(#──**_

_**[Sy?c%oz+&amp;io)= R!$~ : 1&amp;^%**_

It's ME! But, bUt,hOw CaN I_t Ev)%*$&amp;~__**! #;){**_

_**[Error: Unavailable Access]**_

Me BeInG bYtRaYeD, mE bEiNg HaNgEd, Me BeInG bYtRaYeD, mE hUnTiNg BeTrAyEr DoWn, Me DyInG iN sOmEo_Ne'S pLaCe, Me KiLlInG bYtRaYeR tHaT i OnCe ReGaR__**dEd As AsOn,M eB───**_

_**[?"$^(:#/*ti;' R=-e : 7_%]**_  
_**[Error: Unavailable Access]**_

BeTrAyAl aNd ReVeNgE,eNeMy_OrFrIe__**Nd**__,T__**rEa**__ChEr__**YaN**__dVeNgE__**aNcE**__,tR__**aItOrOrLoYaL**_**iSt. **

_**[:^#^!_+);zati;'n =ate : $2/]**_  
_**[Error: Unavailable Access]**_

WAS. IST. DENN. LOS! Dieser Erinnerung ist nicht der meine!

"Verdammt! Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Lass mich los!"

_**[,yn-%_ =ati;'n =a^ : 26%]**_  
_**[Error: Unavailable Access]**_

It's no joke. I must do something before memories of other 'me's from other worlds overwhelm me myself! What do I have to do?

_**[Sync:$niza_ion Rat% : 9.7%]**_  
_**[Error: Unavailable Access]**_

Self-hypnosis and concentration, of course! It's time to switch on.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 2.1%]**_  
_**[Error: Unavailable Access]**_

What I picture is to be struck by lightning from above.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 3%]**_

"Schrei(Set)──."

Magic Circuits is activated.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 5%]**_  
_**[Syncronization Rate : 23%]**_

"Der Erste, Durchschau(First, Penetrate)."

Memories of all other 'me's draw in order.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 51%]**_

"Der Zweite, Zerstreue(Second, Dismiss)."

Reconstructing diagram of possiblities─

_**[Syncronization Rate : 79%]**_

"Zuletzt, Erledige(Finally, Finish off)."

─ and classifying it.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 98%]**_

"Du sollst mich nicht täuschen!(I cut across all veil of secrecy!)"

Then I keep to the middle way.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 99%]**_  
_**[Syncronization Rate : 100%]**_

...what... the... there is another 'me' in the sparkle darkness.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 120%]**_

_"The one that helped me get the Second is exception being anchored in the gap, playing a role as the source of every element of yours."_

That's it, the anchored one.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 140%]**_

I look at 'me', 'me' look at me. 'Me' has Vertical pupils and red iris as meister. Right, he bit me, I forgot. I too am a dead apostle, then.

'Me' smile at me, I scowl at 'me' with confusion. There is something─someone behind 'me'.

_**[Syncronization Rate : 180%]**_

"Find Violators, take them down. Save Gaia by restoring Akasha." says 'me,' attracting my gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You will know."

_**[Syncronization Rate : 200%]**_  
_**[SYSTEM FAILURE]**_  
_**[EMERGENCY EJECTION]**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

I jump out of something similar to a sofa and grab Kischur by collar.

"Ich mache Frikassee aus dir!"(*)

"Urm... I'm not tasty?"

"Who cares?!" I shake him violently by collar.

"We, well, you, ne-ed it, an-d no-thing, bad, hap-pened a, anyway. so, STOP SHAKING!"

I obediently lay him down as he is my meister. However mischievous he is, he don't do anything unnecessary. He always has a reason to do something whether for serious or for trivial.

"So," folding my arms I point the thing I laid on with chin, while he straightens his clothes, "what is this, some kind of variation on Jewel Sword? It strangely looks like a mundane machine in a world we sighted before. I saw and experienced about other 'me's you mentioned in other parallel worlds, including the anchored one in the gap. And I don't think you did it because you want me to go insane."

"Of course, I didn't. Let's start from the beginning. First of all, this is," he points the finger at the sofa thing, "a mundane machine called Animus, which I take from the Assassins of the future," Oh? Hmm, he had great fun, jumping out and in this world to go future... "And I think a shard of the Third Magic was applied to it." ...Huh?

It dumbfounded me, I barely squeeze out my voice and ask.

"...in the mundane machine?"

"In the mundane machine." he nods.

"Huh," I smirk, "Jubstacheit would eat his Schiß had he known it."

"Certainly. Anyway, I used it for connecting you and 'you' in the gap, so you can see and be fully aware of other possibilities of yours. Plus, me in the past would be able to find you here for this."

"Thanks to you in now, you found me?"

It reminds me of someone behind 'me' in the gap. Was it meister?

I glance at him, he giggles and says "Oh, ironic."

It was meister, then. I wait for him to stop giggling.

"Why did you bite me?" I ask him after he calms down.

"Time. You will need a very long time, about five centuries, to save the world."

"To save the world? The affairs threatens to become more and more serious than I suspected."

"I made a slip of the tongue. It was the worlds that you have to save, not a world."

"It's not helping, Herr, you make no sense." I sigh.

"Do you remember the hypothesis about density of presence I frame?" he asked, pretending not to hear my sigh. Casual as usual.

"Ja(Yes)."

"'To traverse from a world to another, one need proper density of presence. It must be dense enough to pierce the barrier of a world and strong enough to endure the repulsive power of a world, or the challenger against world will be squashed and glanced off. To retain sufficient density, one would need to be the convergence of others in other worlds.'"

"I memorized it by heart. And?"

"It was confirmed, I'm the Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg of all worlds," he gets stars in his eyes, "But it's not what I want you to know. What is most interesting is that, even though I am the embodiment of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorgs, I'm not the whole of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorgs. For example, one of many 'me's in certain world could be a Schweinorg or a magus or not both, he could even have not same personality or character with me. In other cases, female me or worlds without magic exists. Those case of counterparts of mine doesn't converge to me. So, I conclude your case is special."

I title my head, think about meaning of 'special' and snapped my fingers.

"'A 'me' for each worlds. They are the same, including myself, aren't they?"

"Mhm," he nods in satisfaction, "and only in the worlds sharing the same Akasha."

"Now it begins confusing. 'Sharing the same Akasha' you say, Herr?" I roll my eyes, "Don't say there is a bunch of Akashas for magi to reach out."

"Sorry to say that's what I mean: Akasha is not the single. Akashas are many as per its origin," he smirks at my annoyance, "And you know how you reached this world with one of different Akashas from our origin, and why."

"Indeed," I nod, "I see the Conter Force embraced and sent me here instead of disposing of me," I rub my chin, "I don't know the reason they need me though," unfolding the arms, I recall what the anchored one said, "He ─the anchord one─ mentioned about saving Gaia...," and shake my head in confusion, "but does it already have its Ultimate One? I can't understand why Alaya furnishes me with its prana as if I were a Counter Guardian, either."

"You are."

I shift my gaze from nowhere in the thin air to Kischur, and he looks serious ─nay, he IS serious.

I point my finger at myself.

"Me, a Counter Guardian?"

He nods. I raise my right eye brow.

"I don't make a contract with it, did I?"

"No, you did't, even in an unconscious state."

"Then, what does it make me a Counter Guardian?" I lay the brow.

With raised eye brows, he waves his arms.

"Can't you feel it? It was connected with you somehow, providing prana. Concentrate, and you will know then."

Closing my eyes I do as he said, and, after some minutes, I can't help but be shocked, jerking up in a cold sweat. This world, no, Akasha of this is heavily damaged, Akashic Records is also not intact. No throne for Heroic Sprits, no Divine Sprits, no Fairies, nothing. How I can see it all is beyond my recognition. I just see it.

Is it even possible? What happened to this world?

The concentration of Grain in the air is aberrantly high compared to my home-world's. High concentration of Grain is a sign of dying planet, thus, it means Gaia of this world is dying. Alaya try and help it but to no avail because Alaya is also weak as much as Gaia.

It is not Alaya didn't contract with me. Alaya couldn't.

It can't afford to do for even a moment for Gaia's, for people of this planet's sake.

Prana it give me is reward in advance begging for help.

It's not right. They are supposed to compete with each other, balancing Mother Nature and humanity by themselves. I find myself gritting the teeth with rage from nowhere.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know, I didn't have much time to research. But, it's your job and you know who to blame."

A growl rises in my throat.

"Violators..." I wrinkle up the forehead, "Who are they? What should I do?"

"You will find out, Here, this is all I have researched. You can burn it away after memorizing it all."

I receive a diary he hands over, and run through it.

"Assassins and Templars? And here, in this world, was also Schweinorgs, you brought it to ruin by provoking both side for the purpose of making background of mine. You played the role of Grand Master of both sides in Wien and got rid of them all, without any trace of double cross," I smiled, "Grand Master to the both, Herr? I'm impressed."

"I just had a bit of fun," admitting he shrugs the shoulders, "Schweinorgs in this one were pigs just like ours. Moreover, all about Assassins and Templars is a magnificent puppet plays under Violators' direction. Their plot must be disturbed."

"Oh, I'm really lucky to serve you, meister Kischur." I laugh out, "How innocent of you to have a sharp wit."

"Gee, thanks," with a sarcastic snort, he looks at his pocket watch and put it in the inside pocket of his black jacket, "This fragile world are suffering for my mere presence, it reached the limit."

He's right, it did. How fragile this Akasha can get not to stand a Magician?

"I must leave as soon as possible." he holds the Jewel Sword, "Farewell, until you get answers."

"Take care of yourself, Meister Kischur!" I salute him before he vanishes from my sight with Animus.

**0o0o0o0o0**

I set the mind at ease and make a simple bounded field of rune stones. I always carry some rune stones and weapon in the shadow, you can't guarantee that when those are needed.

I'm not so picky about place to sleep that it's no problem of sleeping on the moist grass under a big tree. As a dead apostle, I don't get a cold because of temperature difference, or I would be a laughing stock. Even if I were still a human, I would be okay thanks to my mystic codes.

My clothes are mystic codes, I made them myself. They are not only clothes but also a suit of armor.

Black tricorn hat with golden edge on my head is not easily taken off by itself. It clouds cognition of others, clears wearer's mind, sharpen sense of balance, and can resist quite a strong impact.

The coat I wear is enchanted, so that it has thermoregulation function and can fend off the attack by blades. It is double breasted navy coat, lined with a replica of Shroud that intensifies Resistance. Its hem with a slit up the back reaches calves, its collar and cuffs are red for magical purpose. (Runic magic can be influenced by forms, shapes and colours.)

I have five more same suits in the shadow, just in case. Because it's very hard to embroider runes closely with thread steeping in fresh blood, especially said fresh blood is bleeding blood at present. I collapsed from blood loss at first.

Grey cotton trousers and a pair of black leather boots have shared function, that is intensification of mobility. Trousers mitigate muscle fatigue of lower limb, boots reduce the impact that exceeded the bounds I set up.

I sit down, lean on the tree and look up at the sky, guessing what time it is now. I have a watch, but its time need to be reset to local time. Because I am neither in Schwarzwald nor in 1700s.

I'm at the forest in outskirts of Milan, Italy, in 1450. Meister Kischur was meticulous in recording the lapse of time, so there's no mistake about it. Thrown out of a world and into this one, I am tantamount to going back to nearly three hundreds years ago.

It's too bad that I'm no expert in history. It would be interesting to compare historic events of my world to this one.

Reading the journal, I discover two envelopes, those were put in the diary. One of them was sealed with insignia of Assassin Order on red wax, another was sealed with cross of the Templar Order.

Hmm, how interesting. Here I, mere one of many me, can be one of two others by choosing what I will take.

After thinking, I put one of Templar's in the shadow. Why? Because I don't like one in home-world. They were nauseous fanatics for their own good.

My choice is Assassin's, for now.

.

* * *

**[one of parallel worlds...]**

_Subject No. 00_  
_Name: Geronimo Ame Schweinorg_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Height/Weight: 203cm/111kg..._

"No, you don't."

Wizard Marshall pressed some key, stopping the record from being leaked out. What he did next was destroying all Animus around with his bare fists.

"Naughty-naughty, Uni."

He chuckled to the wreckage.

That's what Voroninas saw in amazement. He vanished in a flash before they snap out of shock.

"What. The. Fuck?!"

Galina exclaimed angrily.

* * *

**[A/N]**

*** "Ich mache Frikassee aus dir!" means "I will beat you to the death!"(a tongue-in-cheek remark), and, as you know, Frikassee is a kind of soup made with boiled meat chopped together.**

**Those who came before = the violators.**


End file.
